Code: Mirror
by Princess-A3lita
Summary: Someone is on Lyoko and no one knows who he is. Aelita goes missing and trouble begins to find them wherever they go. R&R Please!


Chapter 1: Be My Prince

Aelita woke again for the second time that night, her dreams beginning to upset her as they seemed to be taunting the poor girl. She let out a sigh as she got out of bed and headed to Jeremie's room, hoping to not get caught by Jim.

Once carefully down the stairs she opened the dorm room and walked in quietly, shutting the door as quietly as she could behind her. She then noticed the sound of typing. Aelita turned around and saw Jeremie typing away at his keyboard and shook her head. "You should be sleeping." She whispered. Jeremie nearly flew out of his chair when he heard her, his breathing now out of control as if Jim had caught him.. He placed his hand on his chest and looked at her.

"Oh, Aelita. You scared me half to death." He said, somewhat calm. "What are you doing here?" he asked. Aelita sat down on his bed and placed her head in her hands.

"I keep having these dreams and I can't sleep." She answered in a sad voice, almost pained. Jeremie got up from his computer chair and sat down next to her.

"Do you wanna talk?" He asked, not really knowing how to comfort her.

"I keep seeing my mother and it feels so real, like she's really there with me." She said, sounding to be on the brink of tears. Hearing her sound like that tore Jeremie apart on the inside. He was about to place his arm around her in a way to somehow comfort her when she launched herself into his arms, burring her face into his pajamas. Jeremie was taken back by her actions but to hear her cry made him forget everything and tried his best to make her feel better.

He wrapped his arms around her slowly and ran his hand down her back repeatedly in a soothing way. Jeremie could feel his shirt starting to feel wet. He softly sighed.

"It's alright, Aelita. It was just a dream." He said in a calming voice. Aelita tried to take deep breathes to try and stop herself from crying, but it wasn't working very well. She kept taking deep breathes anyways and soon she finally stopped. Jeremie noticed that she had grown dreadfully quiet and it made him worry. "Aelita?" he said. No response. He waited for a moment and noticed that her breathing was calm and slow. **'**_**She must have fallen asleep.**_**' **He thought to himself. He took both of her arms carefully and un-wrapped them from around his waist and pulled the rest of her body up onto his bed. He rested her head onto his pillow and pulled the blanket over her. He was about to get off the bed when he found that she had grabbed him subconsciously, making it so he couldn't leave. He smiled as he laid down too and pulled the blanket over both of them. Aelita had moved her head so it rested on his chest instead of the pillow and took a deep breath then let it out, falling back into a deep sleep. Jeremie took his glasses off and placed them on the floor next to the bed and closed his eyes while placing his hand on the girl's shoulder. Only a few minutes later, he found himself in a deep sleep also.

It seemed as if morning had come to soon when Jeremie heard knocking on his door. The door opened and two people walked in, he was guessing it was Ulrich and Odd. Luckily, he was right.

"Rise and shine, Einstein." Odd said. Jeremie opened one eye and looked at them both. He placed his free arm over his face and yawned.

"Uh, Jeremie? Why is Aelita in your bed?" Ulrich asked, noticing the girl cuddled up next to him, still sleeping. Jeremie blushed as he looked at his friends again.

"She came into my room last night, upset about a dream and fell asleep." He explained. Odd stood next to the bed after making sure he didn't step on Jeremie's classes and looked at Aelita.

"Time to get up Princess." He said. Aelita made a small noise as she moved closer to Jeremie. They all couldn't help but smile.

"Aelita. It's time to get up." Jeremie said softly. Aelita groaned in protest of having to wake up, but she did. She let out a yawn and opened her eyes to be greeted by Jeremie's. A small smile appeared on her face as she let her grip on him go and sat up.

"Did I…fall asleep here?" She asked.

"Yep." Jeremie answered.

"Oh…I better leave before Jim comes by then." Aelita crawled over Jeremie and stood up. It took her a moment to regain her balance, but once she had it she left the room and headed back to her's.

Ulrich laughed.

"You finally got some sleep for once Jeremie." Odd caught on to what Ulrich meant and began to laugh too. Jeremie didn't find anything funny about it.

"I'm used to not sleeping." He replied, sitting up.

"Whatever you say Einstein. Come on, let's go." Ulrich and Odd began walking out the door and turned back to Jeremie who was just getting out of bed.

"I'll be there in a minute. I have to finish something I was working on last night." The two boys shook their heads as they closed his door and left.

About a half hour later, Jeremie met Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita in the cafeteria, dressed and ready for the day. He took his seat next to Aelita after grabbing his helping of breakfast.

"Well, look who decided to grace us with his presence." Odd joked.

"Ha-ha." Jeremie replied, taking a bite of his croissant.

"Hello everyone." Aelita and Jeremie turned their heads to notice Yumi walking up to them. She sat down next to Ulrich and placed her bag on the floor.

"Hey Yumi. You're here early." Ulrich stated. Yumi smiled.

"Yep. Start getting use to it too." She said as she winked at Aelita who also smiled. The guys noticed the secret conversation between the two and wanted in on what it was.

"Ok, what's going on?" Ulrich asked. Aelita shook her head.

"Not saying."

"It'll ruin the surprise!" Yumi messed up Ulrich's hair as he seemed to protest about it, trying to push her hand away. Everyone smiled. After successfully getting Yumi's hand away from his head, Ulrich fixed his hair.

"Man Yumi." He said, annoyed by her actions. Yumi giggled.

"Anyways, what's on the agenda for today?" she asked. Jeremie pushed his glasses back on his nose and crossed his arms.

"Well, it seems that our friend has been quiet for the past few days and there seem to be no attacks, so I guess there's nothing really to do." Jeremie replied. At that moment, Sissi Delmas showed up at their table.

"Hello losers." She greeted happily.

"What do you want Sissi?" Odd asked. Sissi flipped her hair over her shoulder and smiled.

"My father is letting us have a party on Friday. Just thought you might wanna know." She said in a snotty way.

"Let me guess, you were forced to tell us." Yumi said. Sissi stuck her nose in the air and walked away. Yumi laughed.

"Woohoo!! Party!!!" Odd cheered. Everyone laughed.

Yumi got up from her seat and grabbed her bag. "I'm gonna go. Later." Yumi then walked out of the cafeteria. Once out, Aelita, Jeremie, and Odd looked at Ulrich. He noticed their stares.

"What???" He spit out. Aelita smiled.

"Go out there and ask her to the dance." She said. Jeremie and Odd nodded their heads.

"If you're waiting for the perfect moment, now would be that time my friend." Odd advised.

"So you might as well go now before it's to late." Jeremie added. Ulrich sighed in defeat as he knew there was no fighting his friends against the situation. He got up and walked outside.

Outside, Ulrich was ambushed by Sissi.

"Don't you have something to ask me, Ulrich dear?" Ulrich looked past Sissi and noticed Yumi who had turned to the sound of his name. She smiled at him and decided to watch the show. Ulrich returned her smile.

"Yes. I was about to ask you to move so I could get past you so I could go and ask someone to go to the dance with me. Now please move."

"Why, I never…!" Sissi walked away from him in an angry rage and nearly screamed. He couldn't help but laugh as he walked up to Yumi. Her smile had gotten bigger.

"That's the harshest I've seen you get." She said in a cheerful voice.

"Well, she's becoming really annoying." Ulrich replied. Yumi laughed.

"So, why are you out here?" She asked, leaning against the bench that was behind her. Ulrich began to blush as he looked at the ground.

"Well…Uh, I wanted to…ah...ask you something…" Yumi smiled, thinking it was cute how he blushed.

"I'm listening." She said, pushing him to go on with his question.

"Well, I was wondering if…you may want to go to the dance…with me if you weren't deciding to go with anyone else."

"I was planning to go with Odd." She said. Ulrich looked surprised and somewhat hurt. She smiled again. "Kidding. I'd love to go with you." She replied truthfully. He smiled.

"Cool!" Yumi giggled and replaced her bag on her shoulder.

"Well, it's almost time for class, so I'll see you at lunch. Later Ulrich!" Yumi walked off towards one of the school buildings and disappeared. Once she was gone, Ulrich jumped up and punched his fist into the air.

"Yes!!"

"Guessing it went well then?" Ulrich quickly turned to see his friends and blushed a bit.

"She said yes." They all smiled.

"Good job Ulrich." Ulrich placed his hand behind his head and smiled shyly.

"Now that that's all settled, lets go to class." Pushing his glasses back up on his nose, Jeremie turned and headed for their class. Aelita walked beside him and took his hand in her own, making him blush. Ulrich and Odd smiled as they walked into the building.

Classes went by quickly as everyone grew excited about the dance.

"I hear it's a Halloween dance." Someone said. The group walked by the other kids and sat at their usual spot with their food.

"So if it's a Halloween dance, that means we gotta wear costumes." Odd said. Yumi placed her arms on the back of her chair and smiled.

"You know, being on Lyoko gives me a great idea for costumes.." She said. Ulrich and Odd smiled.

"Well, of course! Our outfits are the best!" Odd said proudly.

"Even if you are a big purple cat?" Ulrich added in a joking voice. Odd laughed sarcastically.

"I like my big purple cat outfit. It suits me." He confessed. His friends couldn't help but laugh.

"So, Aelita, do you think you'll go? I mean, it would be your first dance." Yumi said. Aelita somewhat blushed as she looked down at her food.

"Well, I was planning on going, yes…" she answered. Yumi just nodded her head.

"Ok, just wondering."

"I need to find a date now." Odd chirped. Ulrich leaned back in his chair and smiled.

"Good luck with that." He said. Odd glanced over to him and grinned.

"I know I'll have good luck cause I know a girl who'll say yes if I ask!" he said proudly. It took Ulrich a minute to process what Odd said and then glared at him. Odd grinned and got up after eating his food and left the cafeteria. Yumi noticed Ulrich's glare.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I'm going to kill Odd, that's what's wrong." Aelita giggled.

"And why are you going to kill Odd?" Ulrich shook his head.

"Nevermind…" Yumi looked at Aelita as the two shrugged their shoulders. An awkward silence grew between the four when Jeremie spoke up.

"Um, Aelita? Can you come with me and help me with something?" He asked. Aelita nodded her head.

"Ok." She finished what she was eating and got up and followed Jeremie to his room.

On the way to Jeremie's room, Aelita sighed and looked at him.

"I'm…sorry about last night, Jeremie." She apologized. Jeremie turned to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"It's all right. I didn't mind. I was just glad I could help, if I even did…" he replied. Aelita sighed once again.

"Your company helped me, that's for sure." Jeremie gave her a half smile and grabbed her hand gently, giving it a squeeze. She couldn't help but crack a smile for him as they walked into his room. "So, what was it that you wanted help with Jeremie?" She asked, remembering that he asked for her help on something. Jeremie blushed as Aelita sat down on his bed, looking up at him. To her, it felt like something else was up besides helping him fix something, but she wasn't quite sure.

Jeremie took a deep breath as he put his hands together. _**'You can do this Jeremie. Just ask her to the dance already.'**_ He thought to himself. He opened his mouth, but it seemed that no words came to mind as he tried to speak._** 'Come on Belpois. You can do it.' **_He took another breath.

"Will…You go…to the dance with me?!" He asked rapidly. Aelita almost didn't catch what he said, but luckily she did. She smiled and stood up, standing in front of him and nodded her head.

"I would love to go." She replied as she kissed his cheek. He smiled and let out a sigh in relief that he finally asked the question.


End file.
